Damus Adapin (2099: Rebooted)
99ECD14A-2D2D-4783-9447-DE61101AEEA5.png|Prologue Arc/Legends Arc CF496153-FFC1-436F-BA21-18A5AB114375.png|Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc 41BA6627-8E03-4C73-8C23-684EB378D159.png|Kazmir Arc/ World War 2100 2762B8B6-1715-44F2-91EF-B1A2E4F4D5A2.png|Stellar Invasion/EOS 13125C46-ACF0-4CDD-AE08-63557D81DE62.jpeg|Lycan Damus C5705FF5-D238-49B6-9AFC-E2FA3ADBEFA9.png|Xaran Form Summary Damus Adapin is the main Protagonist of 2099:Rebooted and is a Lycan-Xaran hybrid. As he learns how to be a hero from his dad, he and his friends Zephyr, Alana and Bolt, go on many adventures. Personality and Apperance Damus is a young boy with brown skin, Blue eyes, black wolf Ears, and short black hair, with a wild hairstyle. He usually wears a blue hoodie with an white undershirt, along with black jeans, blue sneakers, and a belt with a gold buckle. He also has a wolf tail and an athletic build (like most Werewolves do.) Damus is usually a optimistic, happy, extroverted, and determined person, always wanting to fight strong opponents and bring a smile to people’s faces. Over time, he does mature from his happy go lucky personality. He is also seriously protective and loyal to his friends and family. This makes him a good teammate. But he also has his flaws. Damus is hotheaded, and can be triggered by reaching a certain level of tolerance, someone or something hurting his friends, family, or innocent people, and calling him a mutt. Personal Stats [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: Neutral Good Name: Damus Adapin Origin: 2099:Rebooted Height: 5ft 1.5in | 5ft 9in | 6ft 2.5in | 6ft 5in | 15ft 11in In Lycan Form | Varies In Xaran Form Weight: 90 lbs | 120 lbs | 135 lbs | 155 pounds | 4.5 tons in Lycan Form | Varies in Xaran Forms Age: 12 | 14-15 |16-17 | 20 Aliases: The Hybrid Explorer, The God Fighter Occupation: Explorer Alignment: Neutral Good Classification: Alien (Xaran)/Lycan Hybrid Likes: Food, Games, Friends, Family, Fightning strong opponents, helping others, Gaming strong opponents, helping and protecting others. Dislikes: Chaos, innocent people being harmed, cold weather, unfair fights, being called a mutt, hanging out with friends Hobbies: Training and Meditating Martial status: ''': Single (prologue Arc-Early Legends Arc); dating Alana Viaren during the Legends arc; Married to Alana at the end of the series '''Status: Alive, but died before the Ten Generals arc Affiliation: The Planeteers Theme: Causal Theme; Fighting Theme Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 8-A; 8-A to Low 7-C '''in Primal Mode | '''7-B; 7-A '''to High 7-A''' in Primal Mode; 6-B In Lycan Form | 6-C; High 6-C '''in Primal Mode; '''High 6-A in Lycan Form | 6-B; High 6-B in Primal Mode; 5-C in Lycan Form | 6-A; High 6-A in Primal Mode; 5-B in Lycan Form; Low 2-C In Xaran Form | 5-B; 5-A in Primal Mode; 4-C in Lycan Form; 2-C in Xaran Form Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being turned to ash.), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3; Type 5 in World War 2100.), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses (Werewolves can smell anything for 250 miles; They can hear a hearbeat from 100 miles away and hear high pitched noises and can hear very high picthed noises; They also have night vision.), Foreign Energy Manipulation (Genshi), Heat Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can Sense Ki and Genshi; Werewolves have an ability known as Combat Sense, where they have knowledge of how an opponent fights.), Indomitable Will, Fear Manipulation and limited Death Manipulation (Killing intent), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Duplication (Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Corruption and Transmutation via Bite, Power Bestowal via Wolf’s Blood (Grants Types 1-3 Immortality and Mid-high Regeneration.), Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can Control canines.), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those with weaker will than his.), Willpower Manipulation, Holy Manipulation with Aurora Hammers, Pressure Points, Statistics Amplification with Primal Mode (Mark 1-3), Light Manipulation (Light Genshi), Darkness Manipulation (Dark Genshi), Matter Manipulation (with HF Plasma Sword and Genshi; on a sub atomic scale.), Acausality (Type 2 and 3; Broken through the chains of fate, any changes in time is useless unless if affected all versions of him.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Abstracts, Non Existents, Higher-Dimensional beings, etc.), Toon Force, Adaptation (Werewolves can adapt to any environment in a short amount of time, sometimes even minutes.), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation (With Ki.), Existence Erasure (with several powers.), Clairvoyance, Power Modification, Stealth Mastery |-|Lycan Form= All powers multiplied exponentially, plus Large Size (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation (Type 3; By merely existing, his presence began to distort and warp reality around the planet.), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Psuedo-Black Hole Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Can cause instant madness to those around him just by existing.), Sound Manipulation via Roar |-|Xaran Form= All powers Multiplied immensely, plus Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality (type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate from his soul.), Boundary Manipulation, Spiritual Perfection, Immortality (Type 9; Xaran exists outside of the normal plane of reality), Matter Manipulation (On a Quantum Scale.), Space-Time Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Order Manipulation (Type 3) |-|Resistances= Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Petrification(Had a staring contest with Medusa that lasted an hour.), and Durability Negation and Existence Erasure (Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it; Resisted his own Divine Ki.), Void Manipulation (Resisted Bolt’s Black Matter Bolt Attack, which turns things non-existent.), Death Manipulation (Survived Kryosis’ Death Snap.), Mind Manipulation (Has resisted mental attacks from the Overmind, which even effects lesser Gods.), Antimatter Manipulation, Possession, Body Puppetry, Time Manipulation (Resisted Bolt’s Time Stop and Time Erasure), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Broken through the Chains of Fate.), Empathic Manipulation (He and Bolt were unaffected by Renna‘s love blast, which would make any mortal being fall in love with her.), Corruption (All Types via Willpower.), Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Is one of the few people who broken the chains of fate, which connects the Concept of Fate to everything in throughout all dimensions, timelines, and universes in the 2099:Zenith verse.), Spatial Manipulation (Was unaffected by Terada’s Space Deletion), Illusion Manipulation and Perception Manipulation via Clear Mind, Power Nullification (via willpower; resisted Xodro's Immortal Destroyer and Alana's Skill Erasure.), Curse Manipulation, Insane Pain Tolerance, Power Absorption with Genshi Shields, Plot Manipulation (Transcends the plot of the story.), Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-City Block level, Multi-City Block level+ '''to Small Town level''' In Primal Mode (Vaporized a Pond by doing a cannonball.)| City level, Mountain level to Large Mountain level In Primal Mode (Threw a Tree into Orbit.); Country level In Lycan Form (Punched Kryosis into Venus.) | Island level, Large Island level with Primal Mode. (Comparable to Ira, who completely incinerated a giant hydra the size of New York.); Multi-Continent level In Lycan Form (Caused Earthquakes that we’re slightly tearing apart the planet.) | Country Level, Large Country Level In Primal Mode (Created a massive crater by punching an Island.); Moon level In Lycan Form (Began Shaking Planet Xeros, a Planet 100 times the radius of the Jupiter.) | Continent level, Multi Continent level in Primal Mode (Comparable to Bolt Arriaga, who created a storm the size of Africa.); Planet Level in Lycan Form (When his fist collieded with Zeta, their punches destroyed an entire planet.); Universe level+ '''In Xaran Form (Erased the Concept of Evil from his Universe; Xarans can create infinite sized 4-D universes with a thought.) | '''Planet level, Large Planet level in Primal Mode (The mere shockwaves from his punches destroyed entire planets.);' Star level' in Lycan Form (Destroyed a star by Roaring.); Low Multiverse level In Xaran Form (Fixed Yddragsil, which contains the nine Asgardian realms.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Sub-Relativistic+; Relativistic to Relativistic+ In Primal Mode (Comparable to Bolt, who ran up a skyscraper in 1/100,000ths of a second, which would be 0.034 c.)| Relativistic; FTL In Primal Mode. (Dodged a Attack from Bolt, which reached on side on an arena to the other in 1/10 millionths of a second.); FTL In Lycan Form (Blitzed Kryosis, who flew from Venus to Earth in 2 minutes, which would be 1.7c.) | FTL'; FTL+' In Primal Mode (Can see electron particles as frozen.); FTL+ in Lycan Form (Comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who ran across the Circumference of Jupiter in 1/10 of a second, which would be 14.65c) | FTL+; MFTL In Primal Mode (Ran across an entire light year in a week, which would be 52.2c); MFTL+ in Lycan Form (Dodged Athena’s arrows, which could reach another Solar System in a 5/10ths of a seconds, which would be 998.5c) | MFTL+, MFTL+ In Primal Mode (Comparable to Dragon Alana, who can travel across Solar Systems in seconds.); MFTL+ in Lycan Form (Was able to intercept Martian Ship, which can travel intergalactic distances in minutes.); Immeasurable In Xaran Form (Can move around in a void where the very concept of Time and Space doesn’t exist; Walked through the Nexus Zone, the bridge between dimensions, timelines, and Multiverses.); MFTL+, MFTL+ in Primal Mode (Faster than Before.), MFTL+ In Lycan Form, Immeasurable in Xaran Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Class 100, higher In Primal Mode (Lifted and Threw a Tank.) | Class M, Higher in Primal Mode, Class T in Lycan Form (Caught a Mountain thrown by Kryosis.) | Class''' M, Higher''' in Primal Mode (Stronger than Before.), Class P in Lycan Form (Punched away an Asteroid that was 1/4 of the size of the moon.) | Class T, Higher in Primal Mode (Threw a mountain.), Class E with Lycan Form (Punched the Kaiju King into the air, who was the size of asia.)| Class P, Higher in Primal Mode (Kicked a massive asteroid away.), Class Z (Moved a planet the size of Mercury by punching it.), Multi-Stellar in Xaran Form (Held a Black Hole which was the size of multiple Solar Systems.) | Class P, Higher In Primal Mode (Stronger than Before.), Class Y in Lycan Form (Pushed the Cosmic Engine with was the size of Neptune.), Galactic (Can lift Galaxies like they were paper plates.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi-City Block Class, Multi-City Class+ to Small Town Class In Primal Mode | City Class, Mountain Class to Large Mountain Class In Primal Mode, Island Class In Lycan Form| Island Class to Large Island Class In Primal Mode, Multi-Continent Class In Lycan Form | Country Class, Large Country Class In Primal Mode; Moon Level In Lycan Form | Continent Class, Multi Continent Class in Primal Mode, Planet Class in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Class In Xaran Form | Planet Level, Large Planet Class in Primal Mode, Small Star Class in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Class in Xaran Form ' ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Multi-City Block level, Multi-City Block+ to Small Town level In Primal Mode | City Level, Mountain level to Large Mountain level In Primal Mode, Island level In Lycan Form | Island level to Large Island Level In Primal Mode, Multi-Continent Level In Lycan Form | Country Level, Large Country Level In Primal Mode; Moon Level In Lycan Form | Continent level, Multi Continent level in Primal Mode, Planet level in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse level In Xaran Form | Planet level, Large Planet level in Primal Mode, Small Star level in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse level in Xaran Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Godlike, likely Godly (Trained with Bolt for several weeks non stop. Was able to fight the 2nd general for two days straight, even with several silver arrows in his back. Can walked across deserts for days. Withstood 4 months of torture and easily escaped afterwards. Shrugged off being in a room with 10,000 times Earth's gravity for 2 weeks. Was able to stay in a giant microwave hot enough to vaporize titanium non stop for days. Causally trains for weeks or months on end.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers to Planetary with many attacks; thousands of kilometers to Planetary with shockwaves, Low Multiversal In Xaran Form '''Standard Equipment: Kunai, Moonslicer katana, High-Frequency katana, Aurora Hammers, Grappling Hooks, Shurikens [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Gifted (Despite his happy go lucky attitude and energetic personality, he has shown to be very smart. He was able to master Ninjutsu, Wolf Style Kung Fu, and Karate at the age of 12. He was able to master control over Primal modes and his Lycan form in just about a week, where normal werwolves take year or even decades to fully utilize those forms. He’s able to learn different techniques and fighting styles just by looking at one attack. Can build a dimensional transporter out of trash in a month. Developed a martial art specifically made to counter and redirect electrical attacks.) Weaknesses: Silver, Mercury, Wolfsbane, High Pitched Sounds, Non Earthly Weaponry, and Electricity; is more impulsive and Confident as a kid; Some of his powers take up energy to use. ' Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Powers= Species Abilities *'Lycan/Xaran Hybrid Physiology: Due to his Lycan and Xaran genes, He is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He some of the powers and resistances of both Lycans and Xarans. Both of his sides give him Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality, Regeneration, and Numerous Resistances. *'Lycan Powers': Damus’ Lycan Powers. **'Immortality': Werewolves have a infinitely expanding lifespan that can only be ended if they are killed, they can also regenerate from vaporization and can sometimes survive attacks that they shouldn’t reasonably survive from, such as a headshot from a silver bullet or Death Manipulation. **'Lycan Invulnerability': Lycanthropes are supposedly unkillable by conventional means. The only way to permanently kill (or Physically harm) a werewolf is Silver, Wolfsbane, Mercury, Electricity, Magic, and Weapons that aren’t made from materials from Earth. **'Lycan Senses': Werewolves can smell anything for 250 miles; They can hear a heartbeat from 100 miles away and hear high pitched noises and can hear very high picthed noises; They also have night vision; Werewolves have an ability known as Combat Sense, where they have knowledge of how an opponent fights. **'Animal Manipulation and Mind Manipulation': They can dominate the minds of canines, and can slightly control the minds of those with weaker wills than theirs. **'Bite': By biting an Opponent, this can turn them into an werewolf. **'Curse Manipulation': Lycanthropes can use biological curses. **'Wolf’s Blood': Grants Type 1, 2, and 3 Immortality and Mid-High Regeneration to a person who absorbs a drop of werewolf blood. **'Adaptation': Werewolves can adapt to any environment in a short amount of time, sometimes even minutes. **'Tail': A werewolf’s tail can be used to trip an enemy, reflect physical and energy attacks, and can be used for a surprise attack. **'Claws': A werewolf’s claws can cut through metal, rock, and even cosmic materials like butter. **'Reactive Power Level': Werewolves are able to become stronger though Combat, Emotions, and Training. The more battle and training they go through or the more Emotions they feel, the stronger they can become. **'Stealth Mastery': Werewolves are master of stealth, being able to hide right in front of an opponent without them noticing. **'Resistances': All Werewolves are naturally resistant to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Body Control, Corruption, Petrification, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, Elemental Manipulation (with the exception of Electricity), Pain Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Biological Power Absorption. *'Xaran Powers': Damus’ Xaran Powers. **'Reality Warping': Can manipulate physics and reality on a cosmic level, but due to Damus being half Xaran, he can only warp reality on a planetary level. **'Xaran Immortality': Xarans transcend the very concept of Death, to the point of it being fake to them. They also live in a dimension at beyond the normal plane of reality. **'Xaran Senses': Xarans can see through time, space, dimensions, and even boundaries. They also have Cosmic Awareness. **'Non-Physical Interaction': Thanks to his Xaran side, he interacts and hit opponents who are Intangible, Non-Corporeal, Abstract, or even on a higher dimensional plane of existence. **'Resistances': There are plenty of resistances that Xarans have, such as Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), and Power Nullification Genshi/Ki/Willpower *'Genshi': Genshi is a certain form of foreign energy that surrounds the multiverse, which only few can manipulate and even fewer can master. Users of Genshi can manipulate matter, light, reality, Darkness, and Existence Erasure to a certain extent, and it also grants it’s user an unique ability. Genshi can also shield users from Power Nullification and Absorption unless the opponent can directly manipulate the energy itself. **'Genshi Ability: Modify': This ability is able to give Damus Knowledge on an opponent’s powers, as well as modify and change the powers, resistances, and weaknesses of Damus or his opponents. He can change the function of a ability or replace it with another ability. The only limitations of this ability are the strength, complexity, effectiveness, and manner of the powers he’s trying to Modify. It doesn’t work on certain abilities or those with an resistance to this ability. *'Ki/Chi': Ki/Chi is the life energy of every living thing. It can be used for energy barriers, increase one’s stats, increase durability by a massive margin, fire energy blasts, adapt to any battlefield, sense the location and presence of ki sources, channeling ki, and Create Pressure. With Divine Ki, he can Erase Ki, erasing the life force of an opponent. *'Aura': Damus has numerous auras he can use, such as the fear inducing Killing Intent, Rage Aura, Defensive Aura, and Explosive Aura. *'Willpower': Willpower is one of the most powerful abilities in 2099:Zenith/Rebooted. The more powerful your Willpower is, the more resistant you are to certain abilities. Those with incredible levels of willpower have powers like Willpower Manipulation, Order Manipulation (Type 3), and resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) *'Wolf Claw': His Signature Attack. Unleashes a powerful jab surrounded with Ki. *'Savage Wolf Claw Barrage': Unleashes a Barrage of Wolf Claws. *'Bang Blast': Creates a massive explosion of Ki which can be used to attack, stun, blind, or reflect attacks. *'Chain Eruption': Fires Hundreds of Bang Blasts at his opponents. *'Starlight Surge': Charges at his opponent, kicks his opponent into the air, and blasts them with a Galaxy Colored ki blast. *'Killing Intent': Creates an Aura that cause fear to an opponent. Those with weak wills might be scared to death. This is only activated if he’s annoyed. *'Trickster Defense': Creates clones to misdirect and attack an opponent. *'Ki Barrier ': Creates a force field made of Ki. *'Death Blade': A Dark energy blade that can cut through space and time. *'Comet Rush': Attacks the opponent in a fierce rush of melee strikes. *'Photon Combo': charges two energy spheres made of light in his hands and launches them and furthering his barrage with more energy spheres. *'Light Fang': Slashes with claws made of light in a X-formation. *'Aurora Burst': A massive, high-power beam of light that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Light Flash': Creates several blasts of light from his fingers that attack at light speed. *'Dark Scythe': A scythe created from pure Darkness. This can erase things on a conceptual level. *'Black Claw': Releases a Darkness infused Uppercut. *'Ki Blast Barrage': Fires a barrage of many Ki blasts at a very rapid rate. *'Invisible Eye Blast': The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *'Black Sphere': Creates multiple dark energy blasts. *'Yin-Yang Cannon': Creates a massive blast of light and dark energy. *'Apocalyptic Rain ': Jumps up into the air and creates a hailstorm of light and dark blasts. *'Divine Wrath': Summons a Immense Ball of Divine Ki. *'Rebirth Fist': Unleashes a powerful Punch Infused with Divine Ki. *'Divine Explosion': Emits a massive explosive wave of energy infused with Divine Ki. *'Shin no shōmetsu': By combining Order Manipulation with Divine Ki and Dark Genshi, he can destroy anything on a conceptual level and it’s irreversible. This is a last resort move and he can only destroy one thing, whether it be a object, living thing, power, law, or concept. *'Reality Warping': He can change physics and manipulate reality on a cosmic scale. *'Order Manipulation': Can manipulate the laws of reality and has authority on a multiversal scale. He uses this ability only as a last resort, as it take Most of his energy to use it. *'Combat Sense': Gains instant knowledge on a opponent’s fighting style. *'Clear Mind': The user's mental boundaries and limitations are completely erased allowing their mental abilities (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage, knowing what they need to do and how they need to do it. The mind is totally calm, not influenced or caught up in events or others' emotion, thus a mind more able to freely perceive and respond to any situation for the advantage of the user. *'Silent Rage': If angered, he goes into a state of tranquil rage. He becomes more serious and bloodlusted. *'Wolf Style Kung Fu': This rare animal style specializes in group fighting tactics, low realm combat, and ground-fighting. Wolf Kung Fu is a vicious combat art with high level gripping, ripping and tearing techniques that can kill with the hand. *'Pressure Point Combat': Damus can Manipulate Pressure Points to Stun, Paralyze, and Knock out Opponents. *'Ninjutsu': The historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare Lycan Form Attacks *'Black Hole': Can create psuedo Black Holes. *'Madness Manipulation': By merely looking at him, opponents might go insane. *'Chaos Manipulation': Causes Earthquakes, Tornadoes, Tsunamis, and Volcanic Eruptions by merely existing. *'Void Bite': With this attack, he forces opponents into nothingness. *'Roar': Can emit soundwaves that destroys large amounts of land and manipulate the minds of those weaker than him. *'Death Claw': Slices through his Opponent’s Soul. Xaran Form Key: Prologue/Legends Arc| Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| World War: 2100| Stellar Invasion Arc| EOS Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Power Modification Users